Revenge
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: It is Will and Elizabeth's wedding, and things don't go quite as they were planned. Will is kidnapped, and Elizabeth is left for dead. Can Jack save Elizabeth and rescue Will? Please Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

(A/N) Hello All, this is my first fanfic, and I am not an experianced writer so please bare with me. I would appreciate the criticism in the reviews, I do however have most of the story done, except the last chapter, where that chapter would go would depend if I write a companion to this story or not. I am in college so I'll update ASAP, but as you all may know school does get in the way of things. No on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, that is all property of the Disney Corporation.  
  
It was the day of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner's wedding. The Swann Manor was lavishly decorated. Floral garland was draped down the banister of the staircase and yards upon yards of white silk accenting the large vaulted ceilings. Tulips and roses were placed in large glass vases all throughout the home. Even the ballroom which was to hold the reception followning the wedding was masterfully decorated with each flower and fabric placed exactley where it was supposed to be.  
  
Elizabeth Swann was getting ready for the most important day of her life. Her wedding gown was fit for a queen, the material for the dress was of silk, satin, and lace. The gown was fitting to her bodice and flowed down to the floor. Her hair was down and slightly curled with baby's breath placed ever-so-carefully throughout her golden locks, she was watching herself in her full length mirror even Elizabeth could not believe how perfect she looked. She was marrying her rescuer, her love, her Will, and nothing could spoil this day for her, not even Jack Sparrow, who was in fact on the guest list, after the all of the begging she did to have her father agree to pardon him for this day, this was important to Will, so it was important to her.  
  
She thought back to when Will asked her to marry her…he was so nervous, and she knew how much courage it took him to not only ask her but ask her father for her hand in marriage, it had probably taken him more courage to ask a simple question than to battle with Barbossa and his 'not so dead crew'. Amidst her day dream there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." "Elizabeth you look absolutely beautiful, just as your mother did on our wedding day." said Governor Swann.  
"Thank you father." Elizabeth said as she was trying to clasp a diamond neclace around her neck.  
"I am so happy for you…Now I know that at first I was a little uneasy with the initial idea of you marrying mister Turner…However now that I see how happy he makes you, I give you my blessing with all of my heart." Elizabeth jumped up to hug her father as her eyes welled up with tears, "I love you father." "I love you too Elizabeth." "I hope that you will be downstairs shortly, I will send Estrella up to assist you." With that the Governor left to join the guests as they were waiting for Elizabeth's arrival.  
  
Elizabeth dried her tears and soon started to add the finishing touches, when she heard another knock at the door.  
  
"Estrella, I am not quite ready yet."  
  
"Well luv I 'ave been called many things, but I believe that is a first."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Will was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Elizabeth. However something did not feel quite right, of course he loved Elizabeth, but something was missing…perhaps someone. Will had longed for his father to see his wedding day, however, the bastard Barbossa had dashed those hopes away years ago. Will was glad that Jack could make it, he was the closest person to a father he had.  
  
Norrington was glaring at Will from across the hall, Will could feel his envious eyes preying upon him, Will took note of this and look up, grinned, and waved at the Commodore. Will knew his blood was boiling, and with the addition of Jack he knew that any foolishness on Jack's part would land him behind bars. So Will waited…to begin the rest or his life.


	2. Good Tidings

(A/N) Hello I am back even do to the lack of reviews, honestley I wasn't expecting much, but this is going up in dedication to my first ever reviewer Willz. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also thought this would be a great oppurtunity to update you all on what is going on with the production on the movie, Well production is to begin very soon, within weeks, and all characters are on board, Depp, Bloom, Knightley, Rush, and Keith Richards is to do a cameo in the movie. I'll keep you all updated! Now on with the show!  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth rushed to embrace him.

"Slow down luv…I see you can't wait for your wedding night!"

"Jack, I don't think that was entirely inappropriate…and furthermore my wedding night is none of your business."

"Alright…alright." Jack said putting his hands up in defense.

"Jack, please tell me you are going to behave yourself today, Norrington is just looking for a reason to send you to the gallows."

"O 'm not worried about bloody Norrington!" he said with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"I haven't the chance to speak to the whelp, how is the boy?"

"Well…he misses his father, he wants him to be here. Besides that he is fine." "I see…well milady I must be off I have a wedding to attend to." Jack bowed and turned to walk out the door.

"Jack?" Jack turned around to face Elizabeth.

"Yes luv."

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"For being here…it means a lot to Will and myself." Jack nodded and slipped out the door. However he was not done with the future Mr. And Mrs. Turner, he still had a few surprises up his sleeve.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The wedding march began to play and Elizabeth and he father slowly started to descend the stairs. Will was speechless and Elizabeth was beautiful, she had a glow amongst her. Elizabeth was beaming, she was so happy, and to see Will there so proud and strong made her heart melt. When she had reached Will, she put her hand in his and the priest began the ceremony.  
  
Jack was bored. "I wish I 'ad me rum…"

"OUCH!" Jack hissed.

"What was that for?"

"That was for opening' your stupid bloody mouth!" Anamaria sniped back.

"Wench!"

"Idiot!"

"Why did I bring you wiv me?"

"Because Gibbs didn't look 'alf as decent in this dress as I do, and Will and Elizabeth asked me to keep me eye on you."

"A HA…so the whelp and the rum burner put you up ta this!" Everyone including the priest had heard this and all eyes were on the two. Will gave a pleading look to say 'shut up', but Elizabeth's face had, 'I'll kill you if you ruin this', written all over her face. Jack and Anamaria just slumped back in their chairs, and listened to the rest of the ceremony in silence.  
  
The reception following was equally as immaculate. Will and Elizabeth were arm in arm the entire time. The Governor was beaming, he had raised a intelligent and beautiful daughter, and she was happy, his boasting of this to the guests was almost nauseating. Commodore Norrington sat like a lump, defeated, he had lost the only woman he had truly loved to a lowly blacksmith. 'What does Turner have that I don't?' An unmistakable voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Commodore!"

"What do you want Sparrow?"

"Just came ova to talk to ya, cheer ya up a bit…"

"Just a reminder to you Mr. Sparrow that you and your crew are to be gone by tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning…"

"I have a reminder fer you to Commodore…"

"And what is that…"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack then swayed his way to the happy couple, as he left the annoyed Commodore to stew in his thoughts.  
  
"Will, Elizabeth, I have a proposition for ye." The couple listened attentively, while Anamaria joined their conversation.

"I want you to come with me on me Pearl, this would be my lil' present for the both of ye."

Will was the first to respond, "Jack…I don't know…" He was quickly cut off be a jovial Elizabeth, " YES!"

"Elizabeth are you sure about this?"

"Yes… Will this would be an adventure that we could tell our children about."

"Alright…'Jack when and where do you want us to meet you?'"  
  
"Well you two luv birds can have the night to yerrselves," Jack stated coyly, "but 'morrow at 7:00 by the docks. I'd hate ta leave all the free rum but I must go now, got ta get the crew prepared for ta 'morrow."  
  
"See you tomorrow Jack." Elizabeth and Will said in unison.  
  
"Anamaria time to make our depature luv!" Jack yelled over the crowd of guests.

"Next time you call me luv I'm gonna…"

"Kiss me…"

"No I was thinking of beating the bloody beans out of you!"

"Enough said, we have much to do if we need to get out of here by 9:00, or we're going to have a very angry Commodore on our hands." And the two left the reception still quibbling.  
  
What wasn't know to everyone there, was that there was someone lurking in the shadows, someone who was not on the guest list.


	3. Wedded Bliss or So They Thought

(A/N) Here it is the long awaited Chapter 3...well not that long... o guys what is with the reviews, I think I'm going to cry, I know I said that I didn't expect any but...but...that was all a front...I WANT REVIEWS....:(...Just Joking All! Thanks to WILLZ again for another review, I will continue this story because I like writing it, and I think it is pretty good...O Well here's the chapter and Please Review!  
  
As the final guests left Will and Elizabeth sighed, and quickly jumped into a carriage to their home which was just a few miles east of the governors mansion. It was a wedding gift that the Governor himself personally oversaw, every minor detail was under the watchful eye of Governor Weatherby Swann. It was just as large if not bigger than the Swann Mansion, but there was one difference, this was the Turner Manor.

Will had recently purchased the shop from Mr. Brown and had expanded his business to manufacturing swords to every branch of the British Royal Navy, with this came a multi-year contract with the British government, and a large amount of money. Will was now able to afford the upkeep of the manor, as well as pay the wages of any employee that was needed, and the Governor was more than happy to help the young couple get a start, of course building a mansion was a little more than a start.  
  
Once the carriage pulled up through the gates the pair stepped out of the carriage.  
  
"Will it really is not necessary to carry me through the door." 

"I know but I want to, and…" The lining of Elizabeth's dress caught on one of the hinges and both crashed upon the floor, laughing. Once they had regained their composure, they shared a long passionate kiss.

"Will, I do believe we should continue this upstairs." 

"Whatever you say Mrs. Turner." Will once again picked Elizabeth up and carried her up the stairs to their large master suite.  
(A/N: Use your imagination…lol)  
  
Later that night Will had stepped out onto the terrace of their bedroom, inhaling the fresh salt air, taking in the beautiful view of his sleeping wife, looking back on the first night they shared as man and wife, until he heard what sounded like footsteps creeping up the stairs. Looking out his bedroom door he saw nothing, "That's odd." It was not until he had turned around when a strong grip was placed around his neck.  
  
Will had struggled to get free, and this had awoken Elizabeth.  
"WILL!" Elizabeth had gotten out of bed and took out the cutlass that Will kept there beside the bed.

"Let him go or it will be your blood that will be spilt tonight!" 

"I don't think that will be happening tonight my dear. 'Gents take care of Mrs. Turner." Then a rush of dingy pirates rushed into the bedroom and Elizabeth was quickly restrained. Will watched in horror as his wife was manhandled.

"Stop you cowards, leave her be!"

"Keep your mouth shut Turner or I promise you she will not wake up from her beating. Your wife seems to think she can challenge a man, so she will be dealt with like one" Will watched as his wife finally succumbed to unconsciousness. Will was then gagged and dragged away last seeing his wife beaten, bruised, and bloody.


	4. The Danger and The Savior

(A/N) Thanks to Willz and Waverider6 for the reviews and I WILL CONTINUE FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!! Now I feel is though I must clear up the last chapter, Elizabeth was not raped she was just simply beaten up, not naked (Willz gotta get that mind out of the gutter lol!). I believe that a character such as Elizabeth can handle that...and her torment is not over she has an even bigger obstacle on her way, I just believe a character like Will is not strong enough (emotionally) to handle something like that. If Jack is out of character tell me I believe he is not as crude some fic's make him out to be, because in the movie, you notice that when crap started to go down he was serious. (I watched the movie before I started writing) Now I have this fic almost done, I mean, written up but I left it at a point where I would have a sequel or I would just continue the story, let me know what you think. Oh yeah let me tell you about my mall experiance, I bought a POTC throw at Hot Topics it is the scene where Johnny is at the helm of the ship, and I saw an 8x10 of Johnny at the POTC Premiere and I put it in a frame, wooo I am Johnny'ied out!!! THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH POTC. IT IS ALL DISNEY'S... GREEDY BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was almost time for The Black Pearl to depart from Port Royal and Jack had seen no sign of Will or Elizabeth. "Gibbs, take command, I'm gonna check to see what's takin' the Turner's."  
  
Soon Jack had made his way up to the Turner's home and found the front door wide open. Jack drew his cutlass and stepped inside. Jack carefully searched every room for any sign of Will or Elizabeth, but found none until he had come to Elizabeth and Will's bedroom. He slowly opened the door with his sword tightly gripped in his hand, "'Lizabeth!" Elizabeth was lying in the middle of the floor covered in blood. Jack quickly rushed to her side, 'Where is bloody Will?' Jack said to himself, but that was the last thing on Jack's mind, Elizabeth needed his help now and he was going to devote his full attention to her. So Jack carefully lifted Elizabeth up and took her to his beloved Pearl.  
  
Jack was carrying Elizabeth up the plank onto the Pearl and then shouted to his first mate,  
"Gibbs there has been a change of plans…"

"Mother of Christ… Jack what happened to 'Lizabeth? Where is Will?"

"I have no idea but I want you te set a course for Tortuga, we can get 'Liz a doctor, and maybe find out who the bastard is who did this."

"Should we tell her father? Norrington?"

"No, we don't need the entire Royal Navy on our tails, as far as the Governor and Norrington go, they believe Will and Elizabeth are on their honeymoon and I intend to keep it that way."

"Aye Captain." Jack entered his cabin and set Elizabeth gingerly down on his bed careful not to worsen any injuries she may have. He did not know who could have done this, beaten Elizabeth within inches of her life, kidnap Will, but whoever it was they were going to answer to him.

Will awoke with a throbbing headache, he realized he was being held prisoner on a ship, a pirate ship no less. 'Elizabeth!', the last time he had seen his young bride she was lifeless and lying in her own blood, Will was then taken out of his thoughts.

"Hey you…Turner! The Captain wants ta see ya up on deck!" The brute pirate then opened Will's cell and dragged him up and out onto the deck.  
  
Will was carried up on deck where he came face to face with a man who could have only been a few years older than Will himself, he was tall, muscular, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Well hello Mister Turner. My name is Captain John Barbossa, and this here fine vessel your on is The Judgement."

"Barbossa?" Will gulped.

"Yes, I am Hector Barbossa's son." Barbossa sneered.'Uh-oh.' Will thought."You killed my father with the help of Sparrow and that wench of yours, and it is time for revenge."

"But why didn't you just kill us right then when you had your chance?"

"Ahhh… but that wouldn't be as interesting as what I have in store for you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I knew that Sparrow would be at your wedding, daft fool, so I figured if we took you the son of Bootstrap Bill, Jack would come searching for ye out of obligation, it would also be much more exciting if we had a 'lil game of cat and mouse."

"So this is all for revenge?!"

"Yes." Captain Barbossa said coldly and started to walk away.

"What about my wife?" Barbossa didn't even turn to face Will. "Don't worry Mister Turner I left her alive, I imagine she is on the Pearl now…in hot pursuit." Will was then picked up and thrown back into his cell. 


	5. Savior's Job

(A/N) Hello again, OMG you guys 9 reviews I am so happy...well I have made a decision on this story I will just continue it from where I have it, I have discussed this with my girls (Jayme & Kelli, you are forgiven) and we, only the three of us knows what is going to happen, hehehe. As of right now I have 11 chapters DONE, yes that's right my friends 11, and I promise I will update one more time this weekend and probably on Monday. I already have 2 count em 2 twists on what I have that with each, change the outcome of the story a little, and I am EVIL, but...I am not mean, I am sympathetic, hehehe...Chapter 12 will be a treat for you guys a co-written chapter with the chica's mentioned above, IF you have any input on the story whatsoever you may request it in the reviews. Love Y'all for reviewing YOUR THE BEST!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Those Greedy Disney people they have POTC all for themselves you think they could share!

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!

"ANAMARIA!" 

"WHAT?"

"I NEED YER HELP IN HERE!"

"What do you want?" Anamaria said as she entered the cabin.

"I would be much obliged if you would help me tend to Mrs. Turner's wounds please…I will need a bottle of rum, some bandages, and something Elizabeth may wear of your so I can get her out of this nightdress…I will need you assistance with that later." 

"Of course Cap'n…" Anamaria really didn't know Elizabeth well but felt sorry for the young girl.  
  
Anamaria quickly returned with everything that her Captain asked of her. "Just leave it on the dresser Ana… you may leave and see if Gibbs needs you…I'll call fer ya when I need ya." With that said Ana left but keep close to the door just in case Jack needed her.  
  
Jack then sat next to Elizabeth on the bed and started to disinfect her wounds. First he rubbed rum onto and cuts and abrasions, then wrapped them tightly to slow the bleeding. He then wrapped her ribs tightly, so if any rib was broken it would not puncture her lungs, that was the last thing she needed.  
  
Jack stepped outside his cabin. "Ana I could use you now." Ana entered the cabin and the two slowly took off the remaining fabric that Jack had not cut open, cleaned Elizabeth's blood soaked skin with a wash cloth, and placed her in a white cotton slip. "Thank you Ana."

"Yer welcome." Ana started to walk out of the cabin.

"Oh Ana luv, could you send Gibbs in."

"Aye, if you would stop calling me luv, you pompous windbag." Anamaria said overtantly sweetly.

"I'll try my hardest...I swear." Jack said smartly.  
  
Jack looked down at Elizabeth who was now sleeping comfortably, she had not even moved once when he was tending to her, and that bothered him. 'Once I get her to a doctor, they should be able to give her something.' There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."

"Captain you wanted to see me…"

"Yes Gibbs how much farther to Tortuga?"

"O I would say in about an hour, it's in our sights."

"Alright on your way."  
  
'Hold on a 'lil longer Elizabeth.'  
  
TORTUGA  
  
Tortuga was a town that was know for it's bar's, and it's women, but one thing it was not known for was that it's doctors. At the time the study of medicine was somewhat a touchy subject since the church of England had said that there was to be no experimentation or autopsy on any one of God's children, so many doctors practiced in Tortuga, to escape the church's rule, and to learn more about the human body. Jack knew this well, several times he had been taken to one of these doctors after a battle and have miraculously recovered when he was almost certain to be dead, by Jack's count he should have died seven times, 'but who's counting' Jack thought with a slight grin on his face. Jack knew that Elizabeth needed one of these doctor's in order to survive. Once the Pearl docked in Tortuga he picked Elizabeth up and took her to the nearest doctor.  
  
"Gibbs, Anamaria I want the two of you to listen 'round and see if you hear anything 'bout Will, I'll take Elizabeth to the doctor."

"Cap'n I'll take her if ya want."

"No Gibbs, I will handle this." Jack was not about to let anyone not even Gibbs whom he trusted, to take care of Elizabeth, he owed this to her and to Will.  
  
DR. RICHMOND'S OFFICE

Jack came up to the stoop of Dr. Richmond's office, opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Jack how are you?…Oh my please set her down on the table."

"Ya need to help her doc, she was beaten pretty badly from what I can tell, and you 'ave gotten me outta some not so pleasant situations, so I trust ya you can get her outta this."

"Alright, I'll need to examine her, please just wait outside the door." Jack stepped out of the office and sat on the stairs leading up to his office. He had been waiting for about an hour when a running Gibbs and Anamaria showed up.  
  
"Jack, we got ye some information." Gibbs said out of breath.

"It seems as though Barbossa had a son…and this boy is very angry. He wants revenge on the three of you Jack." Anamaria said.

"Barbossa had a son? I had no clue." Jack said confused.

"Apparently no one knew, even nosey Joe at the Bride didn't know and he claims to know everything... so what are we gonna do Jack?"

"Well if I Barbossa's son is just like him he is gonna wanna play a 'lil game…to get back at us…that's why he took Will, he knew I'd follow, and he left Elizabeth in the state she is 'cause he knew that I would take her here to help her, therefore slowin' us down…He'll know exactly where we are but we're not gonna have a bloody clue to where the hell he is. Well, we are just gonna play his game for a while, once Elizabeth has rested we will go off searchin, but for now Will is just gonna 'ave to hang in there. Gibbs tell the crew will be stayin 'ere for a little while and to be prepared to go at a moments notice."

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs turned around and left to follow his captains orders.  
  
"Ana I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go into town and find Elizabeth some sea worthy clothes and a sword, a light one, one that would suit you."

"But why me?"

"'Cause you're a woman and it wouldn't be the same if I were to pick it. Barbossa is ruthless and she is going to need to defend herself."

"Aye Cap'n." Anamaria rushed into town to fulfill her captain's wishes. She was shocked to see this side of Jack…she liked this side of Jack.


	6. Recovery

(A/N) Hey all I told you I would update again, 11 reviews I am so happy. Willz- I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! They are always so fun to read! Waverider6- I promise the chapters will keep coming! elvish-princess130990- I know my chapters are short but I working on that, as I keep going I had more before I post, I'm afraid this chapter is on the short side but I have made up for that in upcoming chappie's but thank's for the review, the criticism was well appreciated! Mrs.JohnnyDepp202- First of all I like your name, but Johnny is already taken by me, but Im not greedy you can have him a couple days a week:) lol, but I'm glad you like the story and I am a huge POTC fan as well, keep reading! And to my gurls Jayme and Kelli, we gonna collaboarte on chappie 12 tonight, I have some down now, thanks for reviewing FINALLY! To everyone else reading I appreciate you too, I don't forget about the little people. LOL! Ummm let's see well that is all I have to say LOVE YOU ALL, thanks for the reviews...REVIEW'S... I LOVE REVIEWS... DRINKS ALL AROUND!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, I am just a struggling college student, so you really can't sue me for much anyway...poo for you I guess!

The Judgment  
  
Will was sitting in the corner of his cell. All he could think about was Elizabeth and if she was alive, and hoping Jack had found her. 'Oh God I hope she is alive. I need to somehow get out of here.' Will's mind raced with possibilities, however getting out of his cell was impossible task, 'There is no way I'm getting out of here, I'll wait Jack will come for me, I know he will.' So Will sat there holding his life and freedom in another man's hands.  
  
Dr. Richmond's Office  
  
"Captain Sparrow you can come in now." Dr. Richardson said."How is she doctor?" Jack said as he walked into the doctor's office. "Well she does not have any broken ribs like you first speculated, they are bruised, and her cuts and such are healing well, thanks to you." 

"How come she hasn't woken up yet?"

"Right now her body is recovering from such a traumatic experience, but I suspect she will be up in the next few hours."

"Thank you doctor."

"Your welcome. Now I must tend to other patients, please inform me when she wakes up."  
  
Jack sat there by Elizabeth and waited for hours, 'That bastard Barbossa…'Elizabeth stirred.

"Elizabeth…"

"…mmm…"

"Wake up luv, come on…"

"Jack?" She whispered.

"I'm here." 

"Where is Will?"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry luv he has been taken by Barbossa."

"What? I…I thought he was dead."

"No, this is Barbossa's son."

"Oh no…" Elizabeth then sat up.

"Let's go, we are going to get Will back."

"Elizabeth your not strong enough."

"Yes I'm fine." Elizabeth got up and almost immediately fell, but Jack caught her in time.

"No your not." 

"But Jack."

"No your not going anywhere until I say so." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Jack seriously…we need to find Will."

"Please Elizabeth can you do us a favor and rest a bit longer, you are no good to us if you can't stand on your own two legs. We will set out to search for Will tomorrow morning. Until then I need you to rest…Anamaria is out right now getting you a sword, you will need it, Barbossa is one scary mate and I don't want ta see ya this way again."

"Alright Jack…" Elizabeth's eyes grew heavy and sleep took over her once more.

"'bout time she listened to me fer once."


	7. The Search

(A/N) Hey all thanks for all the reviews, PiratesNpoppets91: I am a huge POTC fan too, I just bought a POTC t-shirt, actually two....I hope you keep reviewing!! Willz: I really don't having anything other than a 'Thank You' you are my most faithful reviewer I really appreciate it, "You have no idea." LOL little line from POTC there hehe. Kelli, Jayme, your reviews are always appreciated, but I expect it we are related after all!!! Well all as I was continuing the story the other night I had one of the most hardest scenes I had to write, but I pulled through for you guys. I am now through half of chapter 16, the story gets a bit more complex, everything will come together at the end! I am shocked at my reviews, is it the story, because it seems as though I am not getting a whole lot...ok if I don't have at least 60 by the last chapter I...I will kill Jack!!!!!! I'm just joking all, I could never do that, that would be sacreligious!! Here is the next chapter ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, never have never will. (I hate writing these damn things!)  
  
"JACK LET'S GET MOVING!" Elizabeth yelled.

Jack awoke with a start and his heart in his throat, 'what one good night sleep will do to a person.', Jack thought. 

"Alright right away Captain." Jack said having just caught up to Elizabeth.

"Sorry Jack, I'm just worried about Will, that's all." Elizabeth said.

"You can get away with it here while no one is around…but on me ship it's Captain." he whispered.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN." Elizabeth said sarcastically. However her tone changed quickly, "By the way, I really do appreciate everything you are doing for us." Jack nodded and pair then quickly made their way through the streets of Tortuga, to the docks and onto the mystifying Black Pearl.  
  
The Pearl was just as Elizabeth remembered it, however it did not have the same aura as when Barbossa was captain, it felt lighter now that Jack was in charge.

"Elizabeth I want you to keep an eye out for yerself, 'cause I can't always watch you." Jack said as he showed Elizabeth her cabin. "You will have separate quarters from the rest of the crew but you will help the crew and such, can't have another mutiny on me hands luv." 

"Anything you say Jack, as long as we get Will back." Jack then looked Elizabeth in the eyes and said, "I promise you we will get Will back."

"I know Jack, I know." Jack then turned around and headed out on deck.  
  
"Gibbs are we ready to make out departure?"

"Aye Cap'n, we are, the wind looks to be in our favor today."

"Aye they do."

"Where are we headed?"

"Isle de Muerta. I have been thinking about where Barbossa would possibly go, I am sure he'll would be waiting for us there."

"But why?"

"It's the opportune moment for Barbossa to get his revenge, Mr. Gibbs."

"Elizabeth..." Anamaria whispered as she entered Elizabeth's cabin.

"Yes, Ana come in please." Elizabeth said happily.

"I got you these." Anamaria held out a pair of pants, a while blouse, a red tunic, and a sword. The sword was beatuiful, it was light, the handle was golden, and had red stones pressed into it.

"Anamaria, it is beautiful..." Elizabeth said as she lifted the sword. "Ana I want to thank you for helping me the other night, for...being so kind, you don't even know me."

"I know but Jack knows ye, and even though he has his head screwed on backwards 'alf the time he is pretty good judge of character."

Elizabeth giggled, "Well at least we have something in common..."

"What is that?"

"We both trust Jack."

"Aye lass, that we both do." Anamaria then walked out of Elizabeth's room, and accidentley bumped into Jack.

"Watch where ya going you idiot!" Anamaria shouted.

"Why must you be so harsh with me luv?" Jack questioned cutely.

"Because you are a daft fool who, can't look where he's going, and won't stop calling me luv."

"I already told you I would try and stop that lil nasty habit of mine..."

"Well try harder..."

"Or what..."

"I knock your block off, ya dumb donkey."

"The language luv, the language..."

"YOU ARE THE MOST..."

"Handsome man you have ever met..."

"Actually the most stupid..."

"You know I am the Captain of this ship and you really shouldn't be talking to me in that tone lass."

"FOR ALL THE GOD FORSAKEN..." Anamaria was saying as she was storming off to head below deck.

"Women, mighty bad luck sir." Gibbs said as he was walking up toward Jack.

"No Mr. Gibbs, mighty big pain." Jack said.


	8. Found

(A/N) Hey all, Lovely to be back, Im going to give you another chapter just because you are all fantabulous!!!!! This chappie has a little twist to it, not a major one, but one that I needed to put in there to have the rest of the story be successful. Please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC.

Will looked tired, his body has shrunk due to the lack of food, and he hadn't spoken to Barbossa since his first day on the ship. Will had certainly had become worried that Jack may never come for him and that he has not found Elizabeth, and that she was dead.  
  
Suddenly Will felt the ship stop. The rhythmic tune of the ocean slapping against the hull of the Judgment was no longer heard. The next thing Will knew he was being dragged up on deck by a foul smelling pirate. Will soon realized where he was.  
  
"Why have you brought me back…here?" Will said as his eyes squinted from the sunlight.

"Wouldn't it be fitting if the men and women that killed my father fall to the same fate…in the same place?" Barbossa said coyly.

"I believe it is a bit corney myself." Will said in defiance.

Barbossa then drew out his sword and put it up to Will's neck, "Do not dare mock me Turner, you are in no position to do such a thing." Barbossa put his sword back in his holster and started barking orders, "Gents take Mr. Turner to the boats, make sure he becomes reacquainted with the place." Then two large pirates grabbed Will and threw him into one of the boats.  
  
'Where are you Jack?' Just as the boats were lowered to the ocean water and the crew began to row Will caught a glimpse of black sails.  
  
Meanwhile on the Pearl….  
  
Several days had gone by and Jack and Elizabeth had not seen one sign of Will and the Isle de Muerta was coming upon them fast. In the meantime Jack had thought to teach Elizabeth some of the finer points of sword handling.  
  
Anamaria was watching from a distance, "Elizabeth why do you want to learn something of value from that brainless boob, he is 'alf in the bag, 'alf the time!"

"Anamaria, why must you try and ruin things for me, luv?" Jack said annoyed, "Plus it is not 'alf it is most of the time."Anamaria rolled her eyes and walked away.

Elizabeth was laughing out loud now, "Don't listen to her, she's useless when it comes to these things." Jack said. "Now when I bring my sword down you need to twist your wrists upward, keepin a firm grip, and block my advance." Jack then brought down his sword and Elizabeth thrusted her sword upward and blocked him.

"Good, not as good as me, but still good. Now I want you to…" Elizabeth slowly backed up and put her hand to her head and leaned against the railing, Jack rushed to her side, "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Jack." Elizabeth then slumped down to the floor, Jack sat down next to her.

"Are you sure?" 

"No actually. I think I may be with child."

Jack turned to her wide eyed, "WHAT…HOW!?"

"Jack I believe you know how…" Elizabeth said calmly.

"Now is not a good time…" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Well that is up to no one now is it Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth got up and started to walk towards her cabin. Jack looked up at her and grinned. "What?" Elizabeth asked quite annoyed.

"I believe that is the first time you have ever called me by my proper name and title." Jack beamed.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued to her cabin and sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. 'How am I going to keep this child safe and bring Will back in one piece?' Tears started to fill the eyes of Elizabeth Turner, those tears soon turned into sobs.  
  
"Elizabeth…" Jack poked his head through the door.

"Yes." Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Elizabeth…I am not really good at these …I want to apologize…ummm…I… didn't mean to be so…so…"

"Stupid."

"Yes, yes stupid. Elizabeth you know you cannot let anyone know about this, if Barbossa knew about this child he would almost certainly kill it." Elizabeth placed her hands over abdomen, almost protecting the life inside of it,

"I promise I will be careful Jack."

"Good now that that's settled…" There was a now knock at the door and Anamaria walked in.

"Cap'n Sparrow, we are coming up on the Isle de Muerta, and The Judgement."


	9. Waiting Game

(A/N) Hello All, this one is a short one, I couldn't think of a way to lengthen it without making it a bit boring. I figured I'd give you two chapters today cuz this one is so short. I just wanted to give you a little something on Barbossa...Barbossa is worse than his father, he is cruel, I want to make him the guy you hate, there will be no remorse for this character. I also wanted to add that I have until chapter 18 done. There will proably be 4 or 5 more after that and definatley a sequel, I just love writing this story! Enjoy again!!

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC. :(

"Gibbs prepare to lower the boats!" Jack yelled.  
  
Elizabeth stepped out of her room and stood beside Jack.  
"Jack what is the plan?"

"…" he didn't answer.

"JACK!" Elizabeth belted.

"WHAT?!" Jack yelped.

"What is the plan?"

Jack paused before answering, "To get Will back safely." That was all Elizabeth needed to hear.  
  
"Cap'n sir, the boats are ready to be loaded." Gibbs said.  
  
"Alright then…get everyone aboard, we will need everyman's sword." Jack then turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"Listen to me, you must be careful in there, I will handle Barbossa, you just concern yourself with that child of yours."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and fastened her belt which carried the sword Jack had given her. Then everyone stepped onto one of the boats, and for the first time The Pearl was left defenseless.  
  
Isle de Muerta$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Will remembered everything about the island. The long row to the cave, the treasure, and those unfortunates who were left behind. When the boats were finally stopped Will was dragged into the cave. 'I can't believe Jack left all this treasure here.' Will thought to himself.  
  
"Ah Mister Turner, this place must be mighty familiar to you." Barbossa bellowed.  
  
"Yes I do, this is where I sent your bastard of a father to Hell." Will stated. This comment sent Barbossa's fist to Will's mouth.  
  
"Do not mock my father's honor." Sneered Barbossa.  
  
"What honor? He was a bloody bastard and deserved to die."  
  
"You forget Turner that my father was a pirate, as was your's. Both our father's may not have been honorable men, but as pirates, that they were. Even your father Turner, oh yes, I forgot my father disposed of him years ago, you never got to know what a bastard he was. Did you forget that he let my father maroon Sparrow? The man who saved your wenches life, I believe now on more than one occasion, the man whom you claim yourself is a 'decent' man. Mister Turner I hate to be the one to tell you…your father was no better than mine." The word's struck Will worse than Barbossa's fist. Will could not say anymore, 'perhaps he was right, the image that I painted of my father must be distorted, my father is a pirate.'  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Will asked.  
  
"We will wait for Sparrow, the wench, his crew…and make sure not one of them leaves this place alive."


	10. The Battle

(A/N) Hey all thanks for the reviews!!! This is the first action-like chapter I have, I stink at writing action, so you guys are going to have to use your imagination's a bit. I love you guys and MY STEPHY reviewed I am so happy. Well anyway this chapter like I said has some action, and I am almost done writing this story:( I have about 2 more to write (22 chapters in all) So you guys will have updates, long after I am done...I am going to write a sequel and I am going to have a little contest, Send me in your Ideas for the Title and Maybe I'll Use Yours!!! Your prize...I'll name something after you in the story....Can't tell you what but It'll be Good...So start thinking up some names guys! Anyway here is the chapter, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a very rich young lady!  
  
The crew of the Pearl slowly made their way towards the cave, not one of them said a word. When the boats could go no more everyone got up and made their way along the path to whatever was awaiting for them.  
  
"Jack." Elizabeth whispered.

"mm…" 

"Be careful."

"Of course luv." Both nodded in understanding and came upon Captain John Barbossa.  
  
"Ah if it Isn't Sparrow and the wench."  
  
"Go to Hell!" Elizabeth hissed.  
  
"Already there darling."  
  
"What do you want Barbossa? Revenge? Don't you think that has been done before?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh I know it has been done before, but it really never gets old." Barbossa then snapped his fingers and two pirates dragged Will in front of Jack and Elizabeth.  
  
"WILL!" Elizabeth cried as she knelt down to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine…" Will said before being interrupted by Barbossa.  
  
"Oh how touching. Brings a tear to my eye really it does. 'Gents show these putrid scallywags how to swing a sword." With that said swords started clanging.  
  
Elizabeth quickly helped Will up and tossed him one of the swords lying on the many piles of treasure and both began fighting.  
  
Jack had seen that both Elizabeth and Will were fine, doing quite well actually, and advanced towards Barbossa.  
  
"Jack do you think that you will honestly make it out of here alive?"  
  
"I don't know if I will make it out of here alive, but the one thing I do know is that you will not."  
  
Elizabeth was quite surprised by herself and how well she was doing, and so was Will. Just as Elizabeth plunged her sword into one of the pirates, she turned to look at Will who was doing just the same thing she was doing. They glanced at each other and then looked up at Jack facing off with Barbossa.  
  
Barbossa and Jack were equally matched. Both blocked and thrusted their swords with brilliant precision. However just as Jack was about to block one of Barbossa's attacks, Barbossa managed to wield away his sword leaving Jack defenseless, and Jack was quickly kicked in the face and his world went black.  
  
"JACK!" Elizabeth yelled as she rushed to her friends side. Will tried to follow suite but from the corner of his eye a flash of silver came towards him as the same pirate that threw him in his cell on numerous occasions came towards him, so coming to his friends aide was delayed for the moment.  
  
"Jack are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. "Please Jack you have to get up we are losing this fight, Barbossa's men have us outnumbered, YOUR CREW IS DYING OUT THERE!" Elizabeth said with desperation in her voice as she glanced around the cave and saw the number of her allies was quickly dwindling. Jack did not stir.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mrs. Turner."


	11. Beginning of the End

(A/N) Hey all TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, I myself am quite proud of that :) Well anyway this is a short one, I didn't know how to make it longer. This chapter marks the first of several dark chapters, I don't want flames, I promise I will make everything better, I have finished writing the story and I swear all will be well. O yeah some production news on the sequel: Mackenzie Crook (Pirate that had his eye fall out all the time) has signed on for two sequels, and a few characters have been added, Peg Leg Pete(?), Will's father, and Commodore(I think that is Norrington, but it said he was a good guy gone bad... Well here it is Ch 11, my first one where people may hate me after reading it!!LOL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTC!  
  
"Nice to see your feeling well." Barbossa sneered as he drew his sword. Elizabeth was mortified and instinctively placed her hand over her abdomen.  
  
"What's this? Carrying the whelp's child? Well Mrs. Turner this will not do, I shall not have any little Turner running around here!" Barbossa then grabbed Elizabeth's collar and lifted her up to her feet.  
  
"ELIZABETH!" Will cried and ran towards Barbossa, but before he could reach him he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor.  
  
"God…Will…" Elizabeth felt despair no one was left to help her. Jack and Will were bound together, and most of Jack's crew were dead, save for only Anamaria, Cotton, and a few other brave souls still fighting.  
  
"Ah the three of you back together again. Must feel like old times doesn't it Mrs. Turner?." Barbossa said as he finished tying Elizabeth up. "So your're with child?"  
  
Knowing she could not hide it, for it had already been revealed, Elizabeth answered "Yes I am."  
  
"This makes this much more interesting."  
  
"How do you mean? What are you going to do with us?"  
  
"Well now we have nine months to play with, well not play, but nine months to make revenge much more sweeter." With that said Elizabeth, Jack, and Will were picked up and dragged out. As Elizabeth was taken out she saw the lifeless bodies of Jack's crew, Cotton, Gibbs, and Anamaria; and all Elizabeth could do was cry for them.


	12. The Truth

(A/N) Hello all!!! Wow I think this it the longest that I haven't updated!! Thanky to my reviewers, I have decided that my LOVELY AND TALENTED COUSIN KELLI will give me a title for the sequel. I truley believe that this chapter is one of my best if not the best...like I said before these next few chapters will be dark very dark, so ye be warned!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POTC!  
  
Elizabeth was sitting to her back towards the wall in the brig of The Judgement. However, she was not alone, Will was lying to the left of her, and Jack to the right, both still have not woken up yet from their injuries. All Elizabeth could think about was how she was going to tell Jack that his crew was dead, and that The Pearl now belonged to Barbossa, she also had to tell Will that she was pregnant, and that wasn't going to be easy either considering the predicament they were in. Elizabeth then turned to look at Will, it had been nearly three weeks since their wedding and their was not any happiness, only fear and despair. Elizabeth started to cry, there was no hope for them, her child would be born and killed, if that was Barbossa's plan. Elizabeth had thought that Barbossa would surely get rid of the three of them before her pregnancy was over, he would soon grow tired of them. Elizabeth was then taken out of her thoughts as Jack started mumbling.  
  
"Jack are you alright?" Elizabeth asked with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Right as rain luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, did you ferget that?" Jack said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"No Jack, I didn't…" Elizabeth tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong luv?"  
  
"Oh Jack you don't know do you?"  
  
"What?" Jack then started to become worried as he realized that it was only the three of them locked in the brig. "Where's me crew Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "Barbossa killed them all."  
  
Jack felt a lump rise in his throat, his crew was dead, he was all alone. "Where's me Pearl?", he said with his voice slightly cracking.  
  
"Along side The Judgment, Barbossa took control over it …I am so sorry Jack I couldn't…"  
  
"Wait a moment…Why are we down here? Did he find out you were with child?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"I told you that was one thing you couldn't let him find out!" Jack stood up, he was yelling now, "Now me crew is dead, me Pearl is gone, and now he knows your going to have Will Turner's child!"  
  
"Jack I couldn't…I…had to protect my child. I thought that if I told him the truth that it would by us some time…" Elizabeth could no longer try and hold back the tears.  
  
"Do you know what he is going to do with us now Elizabeth?" Jack asked angrily, "He is going to bloody torture us, no I am sorry, not me or Will, YOU. He does not want you to continue bearing that child, he will torture you and make me and Will watch, that's what he'll do. He is one mixed up mate, he will make you feel the loss of losing a child, Will will feel the pain of watching his wife and child going through such punishment, and I will have to watch the only two people I would risk life and limb for die because I could not protect either one of you!" Jack then looked at Elizabeth whom was now sitting down and rocking back and forth, he had broken a cord in her, one that he did not want to break, but it had to be said, she needed to know what she was about to face. Jack then sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her, he had not meant to be so harsh with her.  
  
Will awoke to his wife's sobs'. He sat up and looked over to her, he thought that something may have happened to her, it had to have, Jack was comforting her. "Elizabeth are you alright?"  
  
Elizabeth lifted her head from Jack's chest and turned to face Will. "Will! Are you alright?" She shifted from Jack to Will's side and kissed him.  
  
"I'm fine. What has you so upset?" Will asked concerned, Jack looked on.  
  
"Everyone's dead, the Pearl is now Barbossa's and it is all my fault!" Elizabeth said between her sobs, then she placed her head on Will's chest, "I'm pregnant Will."  
  
Will was shocked, he didn't think Elizabeth would get pregnant so fast. "Elizabeth…", he placed his hand delicately on her chin and turned her head so that way she would face him, "…we will protect our child, I love you and I won't anything else happen to you or our baby."  
  
"I love you too Will." Will then placed a soft kiss on her lips, then she leaned into him more and fell asleep. Will then looked over to Jack.  
  
"Jack what are we up against?"  
  
"To tell you the truth Will…hell." Jack then told Will what he told Elizabeth. Will was mortified.  
  
"So is there anything we can do? I can't let this happen to Elizabeth." Will said with a slight twinge of anger in his voice.  
  
"No, we can wait, but I don't know how we are going to stop this."  
  
"Jack…" Will was cut short as he heard someone come down the steps.

Preview into Next Chapter: Who is coming down the steps? What havoc will be caused? The plot thickens


	13. Cries for Help

(A/N) I am so overwhelmed with Reviews! Five in one day, you guys are great. Willz: Your reviews are always welcome and you know that!! brittanysr: Your reviews are so lively, and I am updating this chapter JUST FOR YOU!! Laney1: Loved the review, nice to see a new reader like you and brittanysr, reading the sequel...I really enjoyed that compliment!! You guys are so great so here is the next chapter...I will rate it R only because there is a scene, where I have mentioned previously that was my hardest to write, can't tell you now that would spoil it...well here it is Chapter 13. ENJOY!

AUTHORS WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE A SCENE THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDDIES UNDER THE AGE OF 13.

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC!!  
  
A large pirate walked into Will's and Jack's sight, and walked toward the cell, put the key in and opened it, not saying a word, Jack and Will watched his every move. He walked into the cell and grabbed Elizabeth waking her up screaming.  
  
"No, leave her alone!" Will screamed. Both Will and Jack then jumped on the pirate and tried to knock Elizabeth from his firm grasp, but the pirate was too strong for the both of them. The pirate dropped Elizabeth to the floor with a thud, and grabbed both Will and Jack by the neck and slammed them against the bars of the cell.  
  
"I don't think so the Captain has 'is orders!", the pirate growled. Elizabeth saw this as her chance to somehow escape, but that was short lived, because as she rounded the corner to head up the stairs she came face to face with Barbossa.  
  
"Now where do you think you be going miss?" Elizabeth backed away in horror. "Now all I wanted was to have a little dinner with ya give us a chance to talk."  
  
"I am inclined not to accept your request." Elizabeth said smartly.  
  
"I figured you'd say that, but you really have no choice." He then grabbed Elizabeth and brought her up on deck and threw her into one of the cabins. "Make sure you make yourself look respectable…clean up, there are some dresses in the dresser there…you have an hour…if you are not ready I will kill your husband." Barbossa slammed the door as he left leaving Elizabeth alone.  
  
Jack and Will had problems of their own, both were roughed up, and locked back in the cell.  
  
"Jack what is he going to do to her?" Will asked as he was rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I don't know, I just hope she is strong enough to handle it."  
  
Elizabeth picked herself off the floor and glanced around the room, she didn't want to make Barbossa angry so she decided she had better do what she was told, there would be no rescue for her, Will, or Jack. She walked over to the vanity and glanced in the mirror, 'I look awful', then she looked down and saw a basin of water and a cloth, she took the cloth and washed her face, neck and arms. Then she looked inside the dresser and saw an assortment of dresses and picked one that looked the most comfortable, it was dark blue with black lace and pearls covering the bodice. Their was a knock at the door and Barbossa walked in.  
  
"Ah milady you look absolutely beautiful." He walked over towards her and picked up her hand and kissed it. Elizabeth immediately pulled her hand away. "Now there will be none of that." He extended his arm to her. "May we." Barbossa then lead Elizabeth to a large room that had an assortment of food over the table, and candles were lit everywhere.  
  
"Please sit Elizabeth…I may call you Elizabeth right?" Barbossa said coyly.  
  
"I prefer Mrs. Turner."  
  
"Of course my dear. Now you probably wanting to know why I have brought you here."  
  
"Yes I am, considering that you want everything I care about dead."  
  
"Now, now that's not true. That child you have is of extreme importance to me."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked quite concerned.  
  
"Well I have always wanted a child, you know to carry out my name…carry out my line of work, but in that line of work you don't have the time to necessarily raise the child." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was proposing.  
  
"So you want me to give you my child?"  
  
"I would also like you at my side, your are a beautiful women Mrs. Turner."  
  
"There lies the problem Captain Barbossa, I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY HUSBAND!" Elizabeth yelled as she got up from the table. However Barbossa was one step ahead of her, he grabbed her by her wrist and then threw her down on the table. "Let me go!" In spite of Elizabeth's plea's of freedom, Barbossa did not let her go, he climbed on top of her and slapped her in the face, and then proceeded to take off her dress revealing only a white slip underneath. Then he glided his hands up her thigh, and kissed her sloppily. Elizabeth started crying and screaming, she knew what he was going to do to her and no one could save her, she was alone and defenseless.  
  
Will and Jack both heard Elizabeth's screams for help. Neither could do nothing about that and it was driving both of them insane.  
  
"Jack we have to do something!"  
  
"What can I do Will! There are steel bars preventing us from getting her." Just then Elizabeth's screams were no longer heard.  
  
"Oh God, Jack I can't hear her anymore. I'd rather hear her screams than her silence." Just then the door leading down to the brig was opened, and a depleted Elizabeth walked in and leaned against the door's frame, her face was swollen, her slip was torn, and the sparkle that once glazed her eyes was gone.  
  
"Elizabeth…oh my God, please, what happened?" Will asked holding back tears. Elizabeth didn't say anything she just looked at him and then glanced at Jack who was looking at her with pity in his eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth can you get the key's from the hook over there, come on just open the door, and we can get you out of here." Jack pleaded. Elizabeth then swung her head in the direction of the key's and slowly walked towards them. She took them off the hook and walked towards the cell and started fidgeting with the keys. Will and Jack both came towards the door. "Come on luv, we can get you out of here…" Elizabeth dropped the keys then placed her hand over her stomach, and looked up at Will.  
  
Then Elizabeth looked Will directly in his eyes, with tears in hers, "I'm so sorry Will I couldn't stop him from hurting our baby…" Elizabeth then gasped in pain and hunched over, and fell to her knee's on the floor and slowly crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
"Mr. Turner, your wife, she was quite entertaining, all she had to was agree to my proposition and she and your child would be, well, not in this predicament." Barbossa laughed as he was watching this site from a distance.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Will screeched.  
  
"Gents put Elizabeth back in with her husband."  
  
"Listen mate, you might want to give the us something to help her, not right with the code you know." Jack said.  
  
"I will do no such thing Sparrow! If she wants to keep her life and that child she had better do it on her own, I will not aide her in anyway." Barbossa then walked away.

'I will find a way to get us out of here...' Jack thought as he was helping Will tend to Elizabeth, 'and I promise that that bastard will pay.'


	14. A Plan

(A/N) Hello everyone!!! I had an amazing experiance, I got to see Barry Manilow LIVE IN CONCERT, anyone who has a chance should go see him, he is a great singer/performer, I laughed, I cried, I loved it! He could be coming to a town near you! Glad everyone liked the last Chapter...Sorry I had to do that to poor Elizabeth, I really wasn't sure if I was going to do it but I did, something had to make Barbossa unbelievably evil. Remember I don't want anyone to feel any bit sorry for this guy, pure hate!! Well thankie to Willz and brittanysr, my last two reviewers!! This is a short chapter but the rest a fairly long, there are 8 chapters left in this fic... :( I HAVE A SEQUEL IN THE WORKS SO NEVER FEAR I SHALL BE BACK!!!!!!! Please enjoy!!! Review too, that would be nice!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTC, quit asking me already!!  
  
"Elizabeth…" Will sobbed, "I am so sorry…I couldn't save you." Elizabeth was motionless, once she was placed back in the cell she started bleeding, she was having a miscarriage. "Jack there is so much blood."  
  
Jack was trying to keep him composure. "I know mate…I'll try my best to help her." Jack had no experience in dealing with a miscarriage, the only one he could refer to was when his mother had one when he was about six, and he distinctly remembered the doctor saying 'it had to run its course', the only thing Jack could do was comfort the boy. Jack then glanced down at Elizabeth, her slip that she was wearing was now a deep crimson red from the hips down and her skin was deathly pale, due to the lack of blood. "Will grab me jacket over there, and put it under Elizabeth's head, we have to let this run its course, there is not much we can do, making her comfortable is all, she is going to lose a lot of blood but she should make it."  
  
A few hours had passed and Elizabeth was no longer losing blood. Will was now trying to sleep after Jack had told him to sleep, he told him he would look after Elizabeth. All of a sudden Jack heard Barbossa's booming voice.  
  
"Joe make course for Martinique, we need supplies."  
  
"Aye Captain, what do ye want me to do with the prisoners? The wench is bleeding like a stuck pig."  
  
"Leave em for now, once we make way again, we'll send em down to Davey Jones Locker," Then the two of then started laughing.  
  
'Martinique', Jack thought, 'That's interesting…'. Jack was then pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Elizabeth call for Will.  
  
"Elizabeth we have to stop having conversation's like this luv." Jack said quietly. Elizabeth gave a faint smile.  
  
"I didn't keep my end of the bargin, did I Jack."  
  
"Don't want to hear none of that now." Jack said reassuringly.  
  
"Elizabeth your awake!" Will said as he crawled over to wear she was lying. "Oh God Elizabeth I was so worried about you, I love you so much." Then he kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too Will. I am just sorry I…"  
  
"I don't want your apology Elizabeth…You couldn't have stopped him." Elizabeth then started to cry, Will then took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth until she regained her composure.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
"Here." Elizabeth then opened her hand to reveal a key. "It was the only one I managed to get off the ring. Maybe we can catch some luck."  
  
"That's my girl." Jack said. "Now I've got us a plan…" Jack then got up and placed the key in the hole and turned and by pure luck itself, it opened, but Jack quickly locked it again.  
  
"Jack we could have…" Will started.  
  
"No, and have us go up against eighty or so brutes, I'm not too fond of that lad. I overheard Barbossa say that we were stopping in Martinique, and when they do that is our chance for us to escape. I have an old friend that could help us. We shall kill the bloody bastard, and get me Pearl back."  
  
"Sounds like a plan Jack…" Elizabeth said.

Next Chapter: The ESCAPE! ANOTHER TWIST!! O MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	15. Escape

(A/N) Thankie for the reviews! Willz I am shocked, the best writer ever, I appreciate the complement, but I am sure there are better out there! Well here is the next chapter, this is the escape, and I thought I would make it simple, more complications are coming believe me! I am also introducing a new character in this one!! The sequel is coming along nicely and it should be almost done by the time this one wraps up...and let me see what else can I tell you ummmmmmmmmm...........just had it in my head............o well I forgot! SO please read review and ENJOY! LUV YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTC, QUIT WITH THE QUESTIONS ALREADY!  
  
It was about another two days until The Judgment would dock in Martinique. Elizabeth had regained some of her strength back, and Will and Jack were plotting on how to get out of the ship with the fewest amount of people knowing about it.  
  
"Now Will, lets go over this again. Soon as the ship docks and most of these dogs leave, we will get out of here as fast as we can. You must carry Elizabeth because I don't want to take the chance that she may get left behind or cornered by someone and be unable to escape. Once we get on deck we are not going to go down the plank, we are going to go down the side of the ship, and we are going to swim to shore. From there I will lead you to a place where we can rest, get recruits, and pay Barbossa back. Savvy?"  
  
"Yes Jack, but you keep mentioning this friend who is he?" Will wondered.  
  
"You will soon see boy." Jack said.  
  
It was late the next night as far as Jack could tell, and he heard the ship's anchor give way and sink to the bottom of the ocean. He then heard Barbossa's giving orders to his crew, and then the crew was off, slowly the pounding footsteps tapered off, all three listened carefully not wanting to make a sound.  
  
"Will…Elizabeth… time to get the hell out of here." Jack whispered. Will then got up and lifted Elizabeth into his arms. Jack then took the key out of his pocket and opened the cell door. Then the three quietly walked up the stairs out onto the deck. Jack glanced around and saw no one on deck, but just as he was about to signal for Will and Elizabeth to move forward, he saw his Pearl…'I'll be back for you luv,' Jack thought. Jack then motioned for Will and Elizabeth to move forward to the side of the ship.  
  
"Will, you go first." Will then took some rope that was tied to one of the hooks and slide down the side of the ship into the water.  
  
"Elizabeth are you strong enough to get down this rope all by your onsies?"  
  
"I don't know Jack."  
  
"Alright then you hold onto me neck and I'll take ya down." Jack then helped Elizabeth over the railing. Elizabeth in turn, then wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, and then Jack proceeded to slide down the side of the ship to a waiting Will. Then Jack, Will, and Elizabeth with assistance from both Will and Jack swam to shore. Once they reached a water level to where they could walk on the ocean floor Jack gave them more instructions. "Now follow me, it is not too far off."  
  
Jack lead the way through the winding streets and narrow passages; Will was surprised to see how much this island looked like Tortuga, the only thing it was missing was half naked women. Elizabeth could barely keep up with either of them, her entire abdomen region was burning. It was a few minutes into the hike when Elizabeth had to stop, "Jack I have to stop I can't keep going." She said out of breath, she was grabbing at her abdomen.  
  
"Alright then." Jack then stopped.  
  
"Jack how much longer, I thought you said it wasn't far." Will said also out of breath.  
  
"It isn't much farther I can tell you that." He then turned to Elizabeth, "Can you make it the rest of the way? I promise you it is not too far off."  
  
"Yes I can." Elizabeth said. The three were off again, making their way now through some palm trees, they were completely in the middle of nowhere from what Elizabeth could tell. Then they came upon a small cottage, it was white and it looked as though it was not taken care of properly.  
  
"We're here." Jack said.

Then Jack headed to the door, and knocked. A voice from within yelled, "Who the bloody hell is that at this time at night? I 'ave 'alf the mind to blow yer bloody brains out!"  
  
"It's me Jack. Now open this bloody door!" Then the door opened and a man a few years older than Jack answered, he was tall, muscular, and had brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Jack Sparrow I never thought I see you again! What are you doing here?" Jack then stepped aside and showed the man Will and Elizabeth. Will then glanced up and looked at this man, a sudden feeling of recognition rushed over Will.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, my son, it's me." Bill said as he recognized his son. Will now needed assistance from Elizabeth, as his knees became wobbly, Elizabeth gave him a shoulder to lean on.  
  
"Bill…we need your help." Jack said as he broke the silence.  
  
"I'll see what I can help you with, please come in."

Preview Chapter 16: How is Bill Alive? And How are they going to pay Barbossa back? THE PLOT THICKENS....i think I'm going to say that at the bottom of my chappies all the time now, it'll be my trademark!


	16. Heart to Heart

(A/N) Hey ALL! Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter will explain some things...Bill's escape form the cannon...don't read too much into it, I made the explanation simple. On a different note I would just like to say to all undecided voters that we have less than a month to make a decision on who will be the next President of the United States, if anyone is not sure, I recommmend you see Farenheit 9/11, it is a powerful documentary...However I am a Kerry Campaign Volunteer, and a long time John Kerry supporter, so perhaps there is a little bit of bias there...PLEASE whatever you do PLEASE VOTE NOVEMBER 2ND, LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD, in 2000 Election only 500 or so votes decided the presidency!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!!

"Jack, what happened?" Bill asked. Jack then told Bill the events of the past few weeks.  
  
"That bastard…" Bill then turned to a worn out Will and Elizabeth. "Will I want you to understand something, I don't want you to think I am some sort of monster for leaving you. I couldn't go looking for you because I thought this might happen. I couldn't have my only son be terrorized so young. I thought that if when you were older that you could handle yourself. I'm sorry Will, it had to be this way."  
  
"I guess I understand, it probably was for the best, because if you had taken me with you I would never have met Elizabeth." Will then glanced at Elizabeth and kissed her.  
  
"My boy has done pretty well for himself, aye Jack!"  
  
"Aye he certainly has."  
  
"One thing that isn't clear to me is…How did you escape from the bottom of the ocean floor?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"That was quite easy my dear, I simply took off my boots, they only tied me by my bootstraps." Bootstrap exclaimed.  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth said.  
  
Bill then turned to Jack. "Now Jack, I can get us some recruits to get the Pearl back, but, looks like we need to make a run for it."  
  
"Alright…how many can you get?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh I say 'bout twenty or twenty-five."  
  
"Alright we get the Pearl, and make a run for it." Jack said.  
  
"To where Jack?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I don't know, as far away from Barbossa as possible. That way we have enough time to regroup and plan a proper attack."  
  
"Alright at first light I'll round up the troops, then we take over the Pearl later tomorrow night." Bill then glanced at Will and Elizabeth, "Will I have a spare bedroom in the back, take Elizabeth with you, the both of you will need to rest. There should be a place where you can get washed up, and some spare clothes in one of the dresser's, oh also, there is food in the cabinets, just help yourselves."  
  
"Thank you." Will said as he helped Elizabeth up.  
  
Once the two were out of sight Bill was the first to speak, "She's had it rough." Bill said.  
  
"Aye she has, I don't think many could handle what she has been through. That's why I like the girl, she's tough." Jack said.  
  
"How is Will holding up?"  
  
"Will is angry, the boy wants revenge. Rightfully so, his wife has been beaten, raped, and she lost their baby. They both feel guilty, they both feel it is their fault that their child died, but neither one could help what happened."  
  
"Barbossa is going to die for this." Bill said angrily.  
  
"Aye, his days are numbered." Jack replied.  
  
Once Will and Elizabeth entered the room, Elizabeth sat down on the bed, she was tired, wet, and in pain. "Will you go ahead get washed up and change."  
  
"Are you sure?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, go ahead, I'll be fine." Will then walked into the bathroom, and started to wash up, with a soap and a cloth. He then looked in the dresser and found a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He then walked out of the bathroom to find Elizabeth sleeping on the bed. Will then slowly walked over to her and picked her up and brought her to the bathroom and set her down on a chair that was in the corner, Elizabeth then woke up.  
  
"Will you don't have to do this." Elizabeth eyes then started to fill with tears.  
  
"No Elizabeth I have to." Will then helped Elizabeth out of her clothes and started washing her soft skin with soap and water from a nearby basin. Once he was done he wrapped her in a towel and helped her to the dresser. Elizabeth was surprised that there were dresses actually there and picked out a simple light blue dress. Will then carefully lifted the dress over Elizabeth's head and slid it down her body. Will and Elizabeth then walked over to the bed and lied down.  
  
"Elizabeth…I love you." Will said as he took Elizabeth in his arms. Elizabeth then turned her head to look at him, "I love you too Will, God…I love you so much." She then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Then both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
ON THE JUGEMENT##################################################  
  
"WHERE THE BLAZES ARE THEY?!" Barbossa yelled. "I don't know boss, they must have gotten out when we were…" Joe said.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR BLOODY EXCUSE'S!" Barbossa then pulled out his pistol and shot Joe dead. "RODGER'S YOU'RE THE NEW FIRST MATE, NOW I WANT YOU TO FIND THEM, AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!" Rodger the newly appointed first mate then rushed to fulfill his captain's wishes. 


	17. Every Single Day

(A/N) So many reviews!! You guys amaze me you really do! Thank You for all the support, I didn't think I was a great writer, but you guys give me the confidence. Thank You. Here is the next chapter, it really kind of goes through the motions of what everyone is feeling, tender moments with Bill, Jack and Will, very emotional chapter. I probably won't update again until Monday, if I'm in a good mood then I'll update two chappies... The title of this chapter is Every Single Day, it is a new song from Barry Manilow (Of Course!) and I think it describes this chapter beautifully. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!  
  
_"STOP IT! PLEASE…STOP!" Elizabeth screamed.  
  
"NEVER!" Barbossa retorted. Barbossa then proceeded to rape Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt helpless, no matter how much she struggled she could not get away from him. Then from the corner of her eye Will walked in, holding a baby in his arms.  
  
"My baby…" Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"No not anymore." Will said as the baby disappeared from his arms._  
  
"NO!" Elizabeth then shot straight up in bed, she was trembling, and breathing so heavily that she thought her heart would burst right out of her chest. She glanced over at Will and saw that he was still sleeping, 'Thank God I didn't wake him' Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth decided that she would go to the kitchen and get some tea, something that would calm herself down. Slowly she got out of bed and tip-toed to the kitchen. Elizabeth didn't see any tea so she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some water from a pitcher that was on the counter. When she got up to put the glass away she was face to face with Bill, frightened she dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry." Elizabeth said as she bent down to pick up the pieces.  
  
"Please lass, sit down, I'll pick it up." Bill picked up the pieces as Elizabeth sat down. Bill, after picking up the broken glass sat down across from Elizabeth.  
  
"Why are you up at this hour of night?" Bill asked.  
  
"My dreams haunt me…I can't get Barbossa's face out of my mind, I can't get what he is doing to me out of my mind." Elizabeth sobbed.  
  
"Does Will know of these dreams?" Bill questioned.  
  
"No. I can't tell him. Everytime I look at him my heart breaks…I killed our baby, I didn't fight hard enough. I broke my promise to Jack to care for the child and the child alone, so I let down both Will and Jack. I hate the way they look at me…with pity, I see it in Jack and especially Will, I want something other than pity, I don't deserve pity…I deserve hate." Elizabeth was now crying.  
  
"Listen to me my dear…"Bill then grabbed her hand, "You did not do such a thing. Barbossa is the one that hurt you. Both Jack and Will hate themselves for not stopping it, that is what I see. Jack has lost that edge he had about him, and Will…Will looks as if he lost everything, he looked as when I did when I let him go to England."  
  
"I can't even look at Will in the eyes, my heart, mind, and body are broken." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Then allow time for you to heal, then talk to Will. If I know my son, he will listen." Bill said reassuringly. Elizabeth put her head in her hands and cried, so many things were racing inside her head. Bill placed his hand on her back and rubbed it to soothe her.  
  
Elizabeth's cries awoke Jack who was sleeping in the parlor next door, he stood up at the doorway and watched the scene before he sat down next to Bill.  
  
Will awoke violently, when he found that Elizabeth was not next to him he was even more frantic. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where he found Bill soothing Elizabeth and Jack watching on.  
  
"Elizabeth…" Will said relieved. Elizabeth then looked up.  
  
"Will…we have to talk."  
  
"I know." Will than sat across from Elizabeth.  
  
"Will I'm sorry if the way I am feeling is so…so…unnerving to you. I just feel tired, guilty, and broken. I need you to understand…the both of you." Elizabeth then looked over to Jack, who hadn't said a word since he sat down, and placed her hand in his, "I just need the both of you to understand that, I don't want you to feel guilty, that you couldn't stop him. Jack you need to come back to us, you haven't aggravated me in a long time and that is beginning to worry me.", Jack then looked at her and smiled. "Will I need just for you to be there for me, just to love me."  
  
"Elizabeth, I understand how you feel. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart, and that it killed me inside that I couldn't rescue you. Elizabeth I love you and we will get through this, I promise you that." Will then got up and walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting, and grabbed her hand, "Let's go back to bed." He said. Elizabeth then got up still holding Will's hand and both walked into their room. Soon as Will shut the door, he pulled Elizabeth towards him and kissed her passionately and deeply.  
  
"I love you Elizabeth." Will whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you Will." Elizabeth whispered back. Then the two climbed into bed and slept in each other's arms.  
  
"Jack they love each other." Bill said quietly.  
  
"Aye mate they do. That I believe is the only one true thing in this world."


	18. Barbossa Returns

(A/N) Hey All!! This is my last update for a while, I will try and update as soon as possible. This is my least favorite chapter, I just don't care for it, it is a bit mediocre... Please Review it would be a lovely BIRTHDAY present for myself!!! Enjoy the Chapter!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC, I AM A POOR STUDENT...DAMN BUSH!!  
  
Sunlight soon started to pour into Will and Elizabeth's room. Will was the first one to wake up, he looked down and saw Elizabeth still sleeping, so he got up and walked into the kitchen where Jack and Bill were already up talking.  
  
"Ah just the man I wanted to see." Bill said  
  
"What for?" Will asked.  
  
"Well I was about to go into town to round up the troops, and I want you to go with me, you know it would give us time to talk."  
  
"I don't know…I really shouldn't leave Elizabeth." Will said.  
  
"Ah don't worry about that mate, I'll keep me eye on her, she really is pleasant company." Jack said.  
  
"Alright I guess it would be ok." Will said.  
  
"Ok let's go." Bill said. The two then made it out the door and started walking towards town.  
  
"There are still things I don't know about the two of you." Bill said.  
  
"Like what?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, I know how you met, but you didn't explain what exactly she was doing on the ship."  
  
"Oh well you see her father is the governor of Port Royal. So she was making the crossing from England with her father. As we grew up together we were close friends, but I could never really tell her how much I loved her until Jack made me realize that if the opportune moment were to pass up, I may never get it again. So I told her just before I was about free Jack that I loved her."  
  
"Jack will do that to people….Ah here we are." They had walked up to a bar, The Lovers Companion. Bill walked in and shouted, "Alright you dogs, I need some fine gentlemen to make me up a crew, you know you all owe me your allegiance! Who's with me?"

Then the men shouted, "AYE!"  
  
"Alright all of you follow me." Bill said.  
  
"How did you do that? Convince them all to help us, and what allegiance do they owe you?" Will said as they were walking out of the bar.

"I have bought lot's of rounds of drinks for these men." Bill said simply.  
  
"So rum is the culprit here."  
  
"Well yes."  
  
Meanwhile at the back at the cottage  
  
Elizabeth had just woken up not to find Will next to her. So she got up and walked to the kitchen to find Jack drinking from a bottle of rum.  
  
"Good morning luv." Jack said.  
  
"Morning Jack. Do you really think you should be having rum this early in the morning? How about I make you something?"  
  
"No luv, that's alright. Rum gives me that extra spring in me step."  
  
"Or that extra sway." Elizabeth muttered.  
  
"What was that luv?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing." Elizabeth then sat down next to Jack.  
  
"Jack what are you going to do when you get the Pearl back?"  
  
"Well I was going to head back to Tortuga, get me a crew, go back to my plundering ways. What do you plan on doing when you return to Port Royal?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well that's not a very good answer luv."  
  
"The life I once lived is no longer appealing. Party after party gets rather old." Elizabeth said dully.  
  
"I see what ya mean luv." Just then the door crashed open. Both Elizabeth and Jack jumped from their chairs, and Jack took out his sword.  
  
"Here they are sir I told you I found them!" Rodger's said.  
  
"Very good." Babossa said. "Ah Elizabeth, it is so nice seeing you again." Elizabeth just stood back in fear. "Jack put down the sword, your outnumbered. Don't be foolish." Barbossa said as he glanced at Elizabeth. Jack then looked at Elizabeth and put down his sword he did not want to cause her anymore pain. Then four pirates came forward and restrained Elizabeth and Jack.  
  
"Let's go." Barbossa then motioned for everyone to follow him.  
  
Will, Bill, and the crew were watching this from behind some brush. "Can't we stop them now?" Will asked.  
  
"Did you learn anything from what Jack told ye? The opportune moment my son." Bill said. Both then nodded in unison and motioned for the crew to follow Barbossa and his men.  
  
Barbossa decided that it was best that he put Jack and Elizabeth in the Pearl and have it heavily guarded because Will was not in the house, for all he knew Will was enlisting an army to get the Pearl back.  
  
"Jack you know these accommodations pretty well…" Barbossa sneered. "…and you my lass, I shall be seeing you later." He then place his hand on her face, Elizabeth bit down on his hand and hard. Barbossa screeched in pain and grabbed her by the neck. "You stupid wench, that will be your last mistake." He then threw her in the cell, and Jack was thrown in by Rodger's. Then Jack and Elizabeth were left by themselves.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jack asked Elizabeth who was rubbing her neck.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Elizabeth said as she winced in pain. "Where are Will and Bill?"  
  
"Don't worry about that lass, they were right behind us the entire time."

Preview for Next Chappie: The battle begins...a twist at the end....OH HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!!!!


	19. Battle Beginings

(A/N) Ok I lied, I had some time so I decided to give you a chapter. Since there are only three left and I am not quite done with the sequel, I am going to trickle out the remaining 3 chapters...Don't hate me now LOL, but please review...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Will asked his father impatiently.  
  
"We're gonna do what Jack is expecting. We will follow the plan precisely." Bill replied.  
  
"Alright what is that, the Pearl is heavily guarded, how are we going to…"  
  
"Just listen to me and do as I say, and I promise all will be fine." Bill then told Will and his crew to follow him. Both the Pearl and the Judgment were docked close to one another so not being caught was going to be difficult. Bill then turned to Will, "Listen son, there is a latch on the starboard side of the Pearl, that only Jack and myself know about. You can only open it from the outside. I want you to open it and get inside the Pearl, the opening should take you right inside the brig, where I want you to get Elizabeth and Jack out of there. Jack can take over from there."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Distract Barbossa with me crew, while you three make your getaway."  
  
"But how?…"  
  
"Just go." Will then obediently ran into the direction of the Pearl, ducked under the dock, and started to swim up to the starboard side. Sure enough he found a latch, and opened it and hoisted himself inside.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Will my boy you 'ave company." Will then turned around to see a pirate bring a sword down toward him, Will quickly blocked him and thrusted his sword into his chest, the pirates body then fell limp. Will then quickly turned around and grabbed the keys and opened the cell door. Elizabeth ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Alright Jack, my father said you would know what to do now."  
  
"Of course." Jack smirked. "Follow me."  
  
Will then handed Elizabeth a sword, "You'll need this." Will said, Elizabeth then took the sword and the two followed Jack up stairs on deck.  
  
Meanwhile on the Judgment  
  
"HEY BARBOSSA, YE BLOODY BASTARD!" Bill yelled as he walked up the gangplank to the Judgment, with crew in tow.  
"Who the hell are you?" Barbossa squawked back  
  
" My boy, yer father never told you about me…" Barbossa gave a confused look, "My name is William Turner, or Bootstrap if you prefer." Barbossa eyes then widened.  
  
"Your dead…my father sent you to the grave." Barbossa said in a worried voice.  
  
"Guess not." Bill said. Bill then turned to his crew, "Let's get em boys."  
  
Before Barbossa knew it he had an all out battle unfold before his very own eyes. Members of his crew were leaving their posts at the Pearl, and swinging over to the Judgment. Barbossa then snapped out of his daydream and drew his sword and headed straight for Bill. "I'll just have to finish what my father couldn't." Barbossa said to Bill defiantly just before their swords started clashing.  
  
On The Pearl/Judgment  
  
Jack, Will, and Elizabeth all had made their way up on deck, and instead of finding pirates, all they saw was an empty deck. Will and Elizabeth could not believe their eyes, the battle would not lay out before them, it was a few feet away on the Judgment.  
  
"Will!" Jack called, "We need to get the Pearl out of here. Hoist the anchor and ready the sails!" Jack then ran to the helm of the ship ready for the Pearl to start making her move. Will did what he was told, with the help of Elizabeth he raised the anchor, and let the sails go free. Soon the Pearl started to pull away from the Judgment. Bill could feel her tug, he then looked Barbossa in the eye "Sorry mate got meself a ship to catch.", Bill then called out, "Alright men to the Pearl!"  
  
Then just as fast as Bill's crew invaded the Judgment, the faster they got to Pearl. Barbossa could not believe his eyes, he was dumbfounded, they had proved him a fool. Not one member of his crew was on the Pearl to guard it…Barbossa was enraged, by the time Barbossa realized what had truly happened the Pearl was as least fifty or so yards away from him, "WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY IDIOTS WAITING FOR, YOUR LETTING THEM GET AWAY!" Barbossa yelled to his crew, and it wasn't before long that the Judgment was in pursuit of the Pearl. "LOAD THE GUNS, WERE GONNA PUT HER AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BLOODY OCEAN!" Barboosa yelled.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled as she was leaning over the side of the ship, "Barbossa is loading the cannons!"  
  
"Jack we have to make a stand! We can't out-run them!" Will said as the Judgement was now starting to pull along side the Pearl. Jack then quickly weighed his options.  
  
"LOAD THE CANNONS! MAKE IT FAST YOU SCABLESS DOGS!" Jack yelled. However it was too late, the Judgment had let a shot go and it went right through the hull of the Pearl stopping her dead in it's tracks, the shudder that was felt knocked Will and Elizabeth down. "Jack there is a large hole in her hull, I'd say five feet long, five wide!" Bill yelled as he was surveying the damage, he soon realized the Pearl was taking on water.  
  
"You two!" Jack yelled as he pointed to two men, go down there and see if ye can patch her up, make it fast!" Then the two men went below deck and looked at the damage, it could be fixed. Jack knew that the shot was not fatal, but with time the Pearl would begin to sink.  
  
"ALRIGHT MEN PREPARE TO BOARD!" Barbossa yelled as he realized the Pearl was not going anywhere. Barbossa's men then swung across to the Pearl and a large battle ensued.  
  
"Elizabeth stay by my side." Will said, Elizabeth nodded in compliance. Soon everyone was fighting. Jack and Bill were both at the helm of the ship fighting back to back. Will and Elizabeth doing the same at the opposite end of the ship, but they both managed to be very far apart, even though they were to be at each other's side.  
  
Elizabeth, who had just stuck her sword into the chest into some pirate who had met his end turned and looked up and saw Barbossa, who was ready to engage with her.  
  
"Elizabeth, my my, you handle a sword quite nicely. You milady, surprise me in everything you do." Barbossa looked at her perverse way. Elizabeth then brought her sword down and both started thrusting and parrying. Elizabeth knew she was good at handling a sword but she was no match for Barbossa, she knew that at one point or another, she would slip up and Barbossa would gain the upper hand. Elizabeth brought her sword down towards Barbossa's side, Barbossa then spun around and managed to knock Elizabeth's sword out of her hand, and kicked her to the ground. Barbossa then bent down and picked Elizabeth up by her hair, as she screeched in pain, and pulled her closer to him, close enough where she could feel the warmth of his breath.  
  
Jack was of course was handling himself nicely, but just as pulled his sword out of someone's abdomen, he saw out of the corner of his eye, another ship come into view…

Preview into Next Chapter: What is this new ship??? and The Battle Ends...OH MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!! ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS NEXT!!!


	20. His Demise

Ch. 20  
(A/N) HELLLOOOOO EVERYBODY....I'M BACK!!!!! Just like to say thank you for the kind words you all have given and I shall address them seeing as though I haven't done it in a while...

Tiana: I never thought you would review!!!!!!!! LOL!!! You know I appreciate it!!

Seosaimhin: Thank you for the review! I know what you mean, when they don't post it pisses me off, you know, I am glad you like the story!

Lost Darkness: Never Fear I shall continue to write until I feel this adventure is put to rest!!LOL Thank you for the review!!

Smithy: Thank you for the review, and of course Will is going to be gentle towards her, that is how Will is, strong and gentle...LOVE THAT COMBO...parden my drool!

Brittanysr: Yes the old cat and mouse game, I kinda like it in a movie...if you remember the beginning, Barbossa himself likes this game....glad you like the story!!

Danielle: I like the criticism...I haven't had a lot of it...your right I did speed up the recovery, however a miscarriage in those days, a recovery time would be like two weeks...I had to speed it up because if I didn't the story would drag, and it wouldn't make sense because the rest of the story is so fast paced...LOVED your review, please do so again, enjoy the rest of the story...

Laney1: Love the last review, your right I didn't want Elizabeth to lose the baby but I felt like I needed that element in the story, Elizabeth can handle as you will see in this chapter...hehe...glad you like the story please keep reviewing...

LAST BUT NOT LEAST

Willz: You are my most faithful reviewer I appreciate it a lot, it keeps me writing! You are the best!!

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW...This is probably my most favorite chapter, you find out what happens to Barbossa and who's ship is that?? Enjoy the Chapter!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC.

The ship sure enough was the Dauntless. 'How did bloody Norrington know where we were…more than that, how did he know what happened?' Jack thought as he looked around he saw that most of Barbossa's crew was taken care of.  
  
Will turned around and did not see Elizabeth, he became frantic and started looking around the ship. Bill was looking up at Jack he was looking out onto the ocean, Bill then walked to the side of the ship and saw what had so preoccupied him. A British Royal Navy ship was headed for them, and this was not what Bill had wanted to see.  
  
"Elizabeth it feel so good to be this close to you." Barbossa then leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth. Elizabeth then jerked her wrist forward, and Barbossa pulled away from her, and his eyes went wide. Elizabeth had stuck a dagger into his abdomen. As Barbossa fell to the floor he pulled Elizabeth with him. Elizabeth then climbed on top of him in straddling position and leaned in and whispered in his ear with tears streaming down her face, "I'm just full of surprises…", Barbossa then started spitting up blood, "Now who is bleeding like a stuck pig." Elizabeth then grabbed the dagger and drove it further into Barbossa until his body was no longer twitching, and she was sure he was dead. She then got up and was face to face with Will, he had seen it all unfold in front of his eyes. He then stepped closer to her, she was in a trance, and she still gripped the dragger firmly in her hand.  
  
"Elizabeth, give me the dagger…" Will said calmly, by this time he was joined by both Jack and Bill who had also seen what Elizabeth had done. Elizabeth then dropped the dagger and fainted into Will's arms. Jack was the first to speak, "I think we may have some explaining to do…" Jack said as he pointed to the Dauntless, who was now on the other side of the Pearl.  
  
"Oh just what we need Commodore Norrington." Will said as picked Elizabeth up.  
  
"What is going on here Sparrow?" Commodore Norrington questioned, Norrington then saw Elizabeth who was motionless in Will's arms, "I will have you hung Sparrow!"  
  
"Commodore…now you won't even let me explain…", but before Jack could explain, someone from the Dauntless pushed the Commodore aside.  
  
"JACK!" Jack then looked across to the Dauntless, his eyes searching.  
  
"YE DAFT FOOL I'M OVER 'ERE!" It was Anamaria, he could not forget that voice, he could not believe his own eyes. Anamaria's arm was in a sling but besides that she looked in good spirits. Jack then walked over to the side of the Pearl to get a closer look.  
  
"How…I thought everyone was dead." Jack said in complete shock.  
  
"Well everyone is…'cept for me." Anamaria said as her eyes went glossy with tears.  
  
Commodore Norrington was the one to destroy this moment, "What has happened here Sparrow? This is the last time I will ask." Norrington then glanced over at Bill, "Give me your name."  
  
Bill then glanced over at Will, "My name is William Turner, I am his father."  
  
"Pirate I presume, well then, I guess you will be going with Mr. Sparrow in the brig then." Norrington said. Then he called over to his men, "Men arrest Sparrow and Turner." Then the red coats put down a plank and started walking across to the Pearl, and arrested both Jack and Bill. "Will bring Elizabeth over here into my office." Norrington said turning to Will.  
  
"Commodore, you don't understand, if you just let us explain, you wouldn't be doing this." Will exclaimed as he was walking over to the Dauntless.  
  
"I believe I do understand…quite well." Norrington said as he glanced at Elizabeth.  
  
"HEY YOU, YOU SNOWY HAIRED, IDIOT!" Anamaria barked at Norrington, who turned around glaring at her. "I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED!"  
  
"Listen you, right now you have not committed any offenses, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Furthermore, you are free to go, and so are these other men here." Norringotn said as he glanced at Jack's new crew, "Now if you want to accompany Sparrow and Turner to the brig, I would be more than happy to oblige you. Now if you please step over to the Pearl." Anamaria glared at Norrington and did as she was told, she would save Jack she would come for him in Port Royal, she did not come this far just to lose him to some lying pompous wind-bag.  
  
Will had set Elizabeth down in a chair in Norrigton's office, he held her hand in his, he prayed that she was alright. Elizabeth's eyes then fluttered open. "Will…", she called out.  
  
"Yes I am right here."  
  
"Is he dead?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes, he can't hurt you anymore." Elizabeth's body then relaxed in the chair as she breathed in a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
"Will, where are we?" Elizabeth questioned as she glanced around the room.  
  
"Commodore Norrington's office, we are on the Dauntless now." Will said. Then there was a knock at the door and Commodore Norrington walked in.

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: My my my...Will and Elizabeth have some explaining to do...what will become of Jack and Bill...OH HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!


	21. Homecoming

Hey all Thank You for the reviews! I must add this, WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! GO RED SOX, #34, #18 ARE MY BIG DADDIES!!! Ok got that out of my system...this is the second to last chapter, and I have decided that some things unanswered here will definatley be answered in the sequel...example Norrington stumbling on Will and Elizabeth. There was some confusion on the Pearl and such, Norrington did not take the Pearl, he let Anamaria go with the 'new' crew on the Pearl, therefore, she can go to Port Royal to save Jack. Norrington has Jack, that is all he really cares about, let's face it Norry has gone psycho! Sequel is coming along nicely...what's that...triquel...VERY up in the air. POTC II went into production friday!! Yay!!, no filming yet I believe but I could be wrong! What else could I tell you...mmm....not much...O well....Here it is..........Chapter 21! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!!  
  
As Norrington walked into his office, Will and Elizabeth glared at him. He walked over to his desk sat down and clasped his hands together.  
  
"You two are rather lucky I had stumbled upon you. Would you mine telling me what you were doing with two known pirates?" Norrington asked coldly.  
  
"James, Jack asked us if we would go with him, just to go out there, to be free, that's all were weren't going on any adventures, we just happened to stumble on one." Elizabeth explained, "James, Jack saved our lives, please you can't hang him, he didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Commodore, please my father has nothing to do with this, I didn't have any inclination that he was even alive, I only found this out a few days ago, please you must let him go." Will said. "I was taken from our home after the wedding, Elizabeth was hurt badly, and Jack took her with him, he couldn't just leave her."  
  
"He could have come to me, I would have helped him…" Norrington then turned to Elizabeth, completely ignoring Will, "I would have saved you Elizabeth." This enraged Elizabeth.  
  
"JAMES, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE, IF YOU EVEN HAD THE SLIGHTEST IDEA YOU WOULD NOT BE ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE SCOUNDREL! YOU KNOW FULL WELL YOU WOULD NOT HAVE HELPED JACK, YOU WOULD HAVE HANGED HIM! I AM SO SORRY THAT YOU COULD NOT SAVE ME, WILL IS MY HUSBAND, JACK IS MY FRIEND, BILL IS MY FATHER-IN-LAW, THEY ARE MY FAMILY, THEY SAVED ME…"  
  
"…and what are we Elizabeth? We have known each other for years." Norrington asked coldly. Elizabeth had calmed herself down, and answered him in a low bitter tone.  
  
"James, you have changed, you have become obsessed. You have hurt me, Will, Jack, and Bill. You, James, are my enemy." Elizabeth then got up and walked out with Will in tow.  
  
"Elizabeth do you know what you just did?" Will asked concerned.  
  
"I know exactly what I just did." Elizabeth replied as she stomped downstairs to the brig.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Elizabeth asked both Jack and Bill.  
  
"We're alright luv, don't worry your pretty head off." Jack said, Elizabeth just smiled at him.  
  
"Jack I saw Anamaria, leave with the Pearl." Will said.  
  
"Maybe she's got a plan, Jack." Bill said.  
  
"I hope so." Jack said.  
  
"Jack, Elizabeth and I won't let Norrington get away with this." Will said.  
  
"We will get you and Bill out, we will think of a plan to get you out of here. We have all been through too much to let that bastard make quick work of the two of you." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Elizabeth luv, Norrington will already assume that the two of you are planning something." Jack said.  
  
"Jack you risked so much to save us, we will do the same for you." Will said with determination in his voice. Then Will and Elizabeth walked back up on deck and into their cabin devising of a plan to make their grand escape.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when the Dauntless pulled into Port Royal. It took three days for the Dauntless to reach Port Royal and it was the longest three days of Will and Elizabeth's lives, Norrington forbade either of them to see Jack or Bill, which made the both of them worried. Once the Dauntless pulled along side her dock, Will and Elizabeth were the first ones to walk off, waiting to see a glimpse of Jack and Bill. Some sailors that were carrying large boxes came down first then Commodore Norrinton, who was leading both Jack and Bill down the gangplank. "Men take these two to the fort and lock them up, they have an early appointment with the gallows tomorrow." Norrington said. Elizabeth and Will watched helplessly as the two were taken away, the four gave each other looks, as if they knew what they were saying.  
  
"Elizabeth! Will!" Governor Swann cried as he rushed to the both of them to embrace them. Elizabeth missed her father terribly, as did he.  
  
"What happened to the two of you? Tell me everything.", the Governor asked. So Will and Elizabeth explained what had happened, however, they were vague, they really didn't want to say too much, they had lived through it, they did not want to speak of it. After Will and Elizabeth told her father what happened, they decided the best thing for them to do was to go home.  
  
Once the carriage had pulled up to their home, the both of them immediately went upstairs to their bedroom. Elizabeth had noticed that the rug that had been stained with her blood had been removed, and replaced.  
  
"Elizabeth, I am going to go take a bath." Will said as he walked into their bathroom.  
Elizabeth then glanced around their bedroom until their was a knock at the door.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Turner you have a visitor." Her butler Jacob said.  
  
"Alright let him up."  
  
"It is not a him, Miss, it is a her, rather. Would you like me to bring her to you?" Jacob said.  
  
"No that's fine tell this person, I will see them in the parlor." Elizabeth replied politely. Elizabeth then walked downstairs to the parlor where she saw Anamaria.  
  
"Anamaria it is so good to see that your alright…what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she embraced her.  
  
"We don't have time to talk. Listen I am going to be waiting in the harbor, tomorrow, at the time of his hanging. Be sure you tell him, he will think of something."  
  
"Oh Ana there is so much you don't know, Will's father is alive, he will be right along side Jack." This shocked Anamaria.  
  
"Not a problem, just tell Jack, he can handle everything."  
  
"Alright." Elizabeth then watched as Anamaria walked out the door. Elizabeth then made her way back upstairs. Will had gotten out of the bathroom and was waiting for her.  
  
"Who was that?" Will asked.  
  
"It was Anamaria, she is here with the Pearl, she will be waiting for Jack and Bill. She wants us to convey the message to her would you go to the fort and tell them." Elizabeth explained.  
  
"Your not coming with me?"  
  
Elizabeth then sighed, "No, Will I am going to take a bath. I have a feeling that I had better save my strength for tomorrow." Elizabeth then walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
Will quickly made his way through the streets of Port Royal. He was careful not to let anyone know who he was. Once he reached the fort he walked down to the jail, he saw that the guard was drunk and it was no problem slipping into see Jack and his father.  
  
"Jack!" Will said. Jack then looked up. "Jack, Anamaria is waiting for you in the harbor, she said you would know what to do."  
  
"I knew it, I knew the lass liked me." Jack said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Jack, what are you going to do? What do you want us to do?" Jack seemed to think for a moment.  
  
"Remember last time boy…Let us have a repeat performance." Will nodded in understanding.  
  
"Father, how are you holding up?" Will asked.  
  
"I am alright son, just do me a favor and take care of that lass of yours, something I didn't do for your mother." Bill said with despair.  
  
"Of course father, but I will see you tomorrow, you will leave this place alive."  
  
"Aye, I will." Will then left and made his way back home to where Elizabeth was waiting for him.  
  
"How did it go?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Jack is a smart man he knows what to do." Will sighed as he explained to Elizabeth what Jack wanted them to do tomorrow, " Shall we go to bed?"  
  
"Yes I think we should." Then the two walked upstairs to their room, and got into bed.  
  
"Will…" Elizabeth said as she turned in bed to face him, "I love you, no matter what happens tomorrow."  
  
"I know, I love you too." Will then kissed her with passion, he kissed her soft lips, her neck. They shared each other's passion that night, and it seemed as though a lot of the pain that the two of them went through, went away that night.

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: The finale, Will Jack and Bill escape the noose? Will there be a character death...? OH MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS......TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!


	22. End Of The Road

(A/N) This is the final chapter...:( really sad, this was my first fic, and now it is ending...:( All reviewer appreciations will be at the end of this chapter! I saw Finding Nerverland, and it was great it has OSCAR written all over it...o yeah GUESS WHAT at work I dressed as a Pirate for Halloween, I was a Hot one had the beads the whole nine yards! It was SO fun! Umm The sequel for this is almost done, maybe a triquel depends on the amount of reviews, I WANT MORE PEOPLE!! LOL Well this is it folks, read and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC...  
  
Morning came quickly, too quickly for Will and Elizabeth. When they woke up they were informed by a maid that a carriage was waiting for them outside their home to take them to the fort.  
  
"Will how are we going to do this?" Elizabeth asked as Will was helping her button up the back of her dress.  
  
"I don't know but he said he wanted me to cut them loose, and that is what I am going to do, I want you to be near your father, but be prepared to run." Elizabeth nodded as she placed a pin in her hair.  
  
Both Will and Elizabeth stepped into their carriage and it made it's way to the fort. When they stepped out they found that there were a lot of people there, more than they expected. When they walked in they found her father standing next to Norrington. Elizabeth grimaced at the fact that she was going to stand so close to him. "Elizabeth, I am going to go, be ready." Elizabeth nodded and kissed her husband on the cheek, then turned to walk towards her father.  
  
"Elizabeth I am sorry, but they both have committed a crime, and they need to be punished." Her father said with sympathy. Elizabeth said nothing, her father subsequently grew impatient and walked away leaving her and Norrington by themselves. Then Jack and Bill were brought out and the noose was placed around their necks, and their crimes were proclaimed. Elizabeth was already nervous and Norrington's voice wasn't making her feel any better.  
  
"Elizabeth…Where is Will?"  
  
"I don't know." Elizabeth said with no tone in her voice.  
  
"If you are planning something…" Norrington then grabbed her wrist tightly.  
  
"Commodore if you do not release my hand, I will have to make a scene, so for your sake I suggest you let ..." That was all the distraction Elizabeth needed to create. Before anyone knew it Will had managed to jump on top of the platform where Jack and Bill were, and cut them loose.  
  
"MARINES SEIZE THEM!" Norrington yelled as he let go of Elizabeth and started running towards the gallow. Jack, Bill, Elizabeth, and Will were now all running towards the cliff, however, once they reached the edge of the cliff they were surrounded. Norrington then pushed his way through the marines and came face-to-face with Elizabeth and Will, Jack and Bill were standing behind them.  
  
"I knew you were planning something. Will, Elizabeth…" Norrington said as he glanced at them, "Both of you have now committed an act of piracy, what am I supposed to do with you."  
  
"Well, James I will not have you take Jack or Bill into custody, they SHALL make their escape…", as Elizabeth was saying this Bill and Jack gave each other a look, and nodded to one another, "…if you feel Will and myself have committed a crime than you must treat us as criminals." Elizabeth then gripped her hand and Will's and Will squeezed her hand in support, whatever was coming their way they would handle it together.  
  
"Gillette, clap them in irons!" Norrington yelled.  
  
"Excuse me sir…" Gillette asked confused.  
  
"You heard me, DO IT!" Gillette then walked toward Will and Elizabeth ready to arrest them. However, Jack and Bill had other plans, Bill placed his hand firmly on Will's shoulder, and Jack placed his hand firmly on Elizabeth's shoulder, and both started walking the two back more towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
"I am truly sorry Commodore…that just won't be happening mate." Jack said as both him and Bill pulled Elizabeth and Will towards them. Then Jack and Bill pulled Elizabeth and Will over the edge of the cliff with them, and the four were gone. Norrington rushed to the side of the cliff just in enough time to see them surface from the water, and just coming into the view was the Pearl. Norrington watched as the Pearl came towards them and hoisted them onto the ship.  
  
"Damn them." Norrington said under his breath. Then the Pearl slowly made their way out onto the horizon. "I'll come for you, Sparrow, I shall see you hang… Elizabeth my dear you have made a grave mistake by making me your enemy, I shall have you..."  
  
"Oye Jack!" Anamaria called.  
  
"I knew you'd come for me, luv." Jack grinned.  
  
"Don't start with me, I could just as easily leave you here."  
  
"Alright, I leave ye alone." Jack then left her at the helm of the ship and walked over to Will and Elizabeth who were looking back on Port Royal.  
  
"You know the two of you are welcome me on me ship."  
  
"Thank you Jack." Will said.  
  
"What are you going to do? Me and Jack we have a place to go, what are you two gonna do?" Bill asked.  
  
Will and Elizabeth then looked at each other and smiled. "Well Jack we have a proposition for you…" Jack then perked up with interest, "We want to be a part of your crew, we'll get our own ship, our own crew, everything, we just want to sail with you." Will said.  
  
"Yes, things have changed…" Elizabeth paused, "…we have changed."  
  
Jack thought about it for a bit, "Under one condition…"  
  
"Anything…" Will said.  
  
"I get to be called Commodore Sparrow, I LUV the ring to it." Jack said.  
  
Anamaria was overhearing this, "FOR CHRIST SAKE, WOULD YE JUST SAY YES YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"We have an accord!" Jack said as he reached his hand to both Will and Elizabeth.

WILLZ- Have to say you are my most loved reviewer, you always write positve remarks, and I appreciate it. PS if you don't start updating 'You were meant for me' I am going to have to kick your ass!!lol Don't forget!

BRITTANYSR- You were the funniest reviewer! Didn't mean to kill you all those times!

DANIELLE- Very insightful reviews, helps me think about how to write better! Thank You!

JAYME- Your my cousin! You my 'mini' LOL!

KELLI- Your my cousin...you haven't reviewed in a while...bit pissed am I...BUT I LUV YOU ANYWAY!

TIANA- Appreciated you took the time to read this!

STEPHANIE- Your my portugeese chica!! Thanks for reading!

ROSE NOIRE LE MORT- Loved the reviews!

ADVENTUREINC- Always the interesting reviews!

LANEY1- What happened?! I haven't heard from you in a while! Review! Miss Ya!

_**Honerable Mentions**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SMITHY

LOST DARKNESS

SEOSAIMHIN

PIRATESNPOPPETS91

MRSJOHNNYDEPP202

ELVISH-PRINCESS130990

WAVERIDER6

PREVIEW FOR THE SEQUEL: The sequel to 'Revenge' won't be up for some time, it will be called 'Betrayed', named it that for many reasons...You'll see all sorts of things in this one! More Norrington!! Here is a little Sneek Peak!

It had been six months since Will and Elizabeth left Port Royal and things have changed since then. Will and Elizabeth bought a ship, it was almost an exact replica of the Pearl, the only difference was that is wasn't black like the Pearl it was a natural wood color. Jack had made Anamaria the first mate of the Pearl, and Bill was first mate of the Sovereignty .

Life on the sea was exactly what Will and Elizabeth had wanted, freedom. They had not heard or seen Commodore Norrington since they last exchanged words but, they knew they were being hunted, they were fugitives, guilty of piracy, if Norrington were to catch them, they would hang.

For the first time in her life Elizabeth felt happy. She was no longer constricted to the conformity of her social status. However, her dreams haunted her of the past, some nights she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she would go out on deck and feel the breeze of the ocean whirl around her. Tonight was no exception, she was awake, her white nightdress flowing in the breeze, and her long hair was flowing in the air. As Elizabeth was gazing at the stars she heard footsteps behind her, spinning around she was looking into Will's eyes.


End file.
